Abandonment
by Light1
Summary: Alucard hunts the streets of London, but his prey is not a monster.


**Abandonment**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Authoress note: Alucard hunts the streets of London but memories and compassion interfere with the job.

Looking down at his watch Alucard sighed. It had stopped working in 1982 and now was only correct twice a day. He didn't need it, he held within himself a faultless sense of time. Ten minuets had passed since he first perched here. He fidgeted, uncomfortable. Impatience was a fault of his and had on more than one occasion gotten him in trouble. He'd been impatient with Lucy and had taken too much from her too quickly. She was never meant to be a vampire and Abraham had proven this quickly.

Movement in the building below saved him from remembering to well the yolky taste of life fresh from Lucy's veins. His prey had emerged. Smiling to himself the vampire waited for his prey to move away from the building and followed. He'd left his guns at the mansion, left not forgotten. He wanted to use his hands tonight, his teeth. He wanted to feel like a predator again rather than mans dog.

He tensed himself and leapt across the street wide enough to build a small house in the middle of the road and not have the walls touch each pavement. The prey below was getting nervous and heading to the city centre, he would have to re-direct it. With a small mental shove he placed the idea in the creatures head that it would be safer in one of the quieter districts; it was done so subtly that the creature bellow would have thought the idea one of its own.

He watched as the prey below abruptly changed direction and laughed quietly to himself. He missed hunts like this. He had played a lot when he had been younger, a young devil lose on the streets of Europe. He had moved like this many a time through the streets of Budapest, following a chosen mortal from the rooftops, only descending every now and then to torment the one he hunted, sometimes letting himself be seen for a second only to vanish like mist in front of his prey; bringing them so far into terror that they panicked and fled hoping their feet were faster than his and only when they reached that point would he descend for the kill. The hearts beating wildly forcing the blood into him, sometimes too quickly, causing him to choke. He had hoped to do something similar this night and dropped down behind his intended prey staying far away enough that it would notice him quickly.

He didn't need to disappear for this prey to panic, he was well recognised now, even those who had never laid eyes on the vampire king knew him when they saw him. He watched the one in front of him again and had to re-evaluate his initial opinion, he had thought this one a freak, but now changed his mind this was no assembly line vampire, this one was real, a child still but a real one. If that was true then where was the parent?

He frowned suddenly, he had read the report on the target and it was filled with violent crazed killings, killings without control. But this was a true vampire, that would have a parent and a parent would know how to hide, how to make small killings, how to make them look 'natural' or at least non-vampire enough to stay off Hellsing's radar.

"Where's your father?" he whispered. Unfortunately his kind could make children in as many stupid and accidental ways as humans, he had done it himself more than once, some he had tried to keep but he learned quickly that for a human to survive as a vampire they had to be chosen carefully and in the end when such accidents happened he made their deaths as quick as he was able.

The child turned in time to see him and its eyes went wide; for even the parentless ones who had never heard his name still knew him when this close to him, they could feel it pouring off him like water.

"Lord!" it cried, but by the time the word was out of its mouth he had leapt upwards faster than any human eye could follow. His claws dug deep into concrete and he crumbled ungracefully the rest of the way to the roof top. It was cowardly of him to flee but it could be rationalised, he no longer wanted to terrify the child, he pitied it now. He would still kill it, he had to; he doubted Integra would let him bring home another one.

He shook himself hard, he always felt that when he saw one of these abandoned ones; but he could hardly keep them all. By nature vampires were solitary, they did not form packs the way werewolves did; it was probably why they were still around while as a rule werewolves were not. He could not keep all the abandoned fledglings, most of them were not cut out for this life and even if he only kept the ones who were he would still have too many.

The fledgling on the streets was nearing a quiet area now.

With a deep but unneeded breath Alucard tumbled down from the rooftops, walking up behind the youth again and placing a hand on the child's shoulder. The fledgling looked up at him; eyes newly turned the colour of blood, short blonde hair tousled with small flecks of blood running through it. It was a boy . . . well a man really, the ancient vampire wasn't overly sure, the age of declared adulthood changed so much and so often. When he was 'alive' manhood came as young as twelve, for some it came younger but now you could be twenty and still be dubbed a youth. This boy now following him with a grin so wide his head would soon split couldn't have been any older than seventeen. He was so trusting that again Alucard found himself wondering if he could sneak him home. He could keep him in his room, bring him food every now and then and look after him. The old vampire mentally slapped himself and realised that the youth was speaking to him.

" . . . I thought you'd left me to." The boy was saying "he left me, he . . . he gave me this." The boy held up a ring, it was so small and thin that Alucard fancied it had been made for a girl and indeed the boy wore it on a chain around his throat rather than on a finger. A simple gold band with a rose-quartz stone set into it. A little pink stone in a gold band.

"He . . . he did something to me."

"He did." Alucard agreed steering the boy into an alley way, it was not the place he would have chosen to kill the boy normally but he had little choice. As he went into the darkness a small hand grabbed his and held on tightly, the boy obviously forgetting he could see well in this darkness.

"He used to use us often, Michael went with him first, but then he asked for me." The boy swallowed and continued, he needed no prompting to speak, "he kept me after that, some customers did that, just used one of us." Alucard stopped walking and sat on one of the upturned boxed that littered the alleyway. He watched as the boy sat on the floor next to him, the boys hand holding onto his ankle as if afraid to lose contact with the older vampire. "He was kind to me; he was gentle and brought me gifts, chocolates, flowers and this." The boy was fingering the ring "I used to enjoy being with him, it started to feel wrong taking money from him when I enjoyed it as much as he did. I didn't want him to pay for me anymore. I started going to meet with him on my day off, he took me all sorts of wonderful places, he used to try teaching me thinks too but I'm not clever enough for that."

Alucard frowned, from the boys words he suspected that the creator didn't mean to make the boy what he is. He had already suspected the boy was an accident but hadn't been truly sure, he could have been deliberate. Some found enjoyment from making fledglings and setting them lose, and others claimed that it kept the hunters focused on the fledglings rather than the older vampires. Absently his hand went into the boy's hair.

"He was fond of you?" he asked, mentally he slapped himself again; he should not be drawing this out.

"To begin with yes," the boy nodded resting his head on Alucard's knee.

"But then something happened, he..." the boy blushed again brighter this time, "he used to like biting me, so I thought he'd like it if I did it back." The boy was shaking now. "Something happened to me, something happened." Absently Alucard pressed down on the boys mind, crushing the panic making the boy calm again. "He could tell something had happened."

"He knew," Alucard stated, the boy shivered again and his grip on the older vampire tightened.

"He was mad at me," the boy's voice dropped to a whisper. "So very angry, he never came back again and I hurt people, I couldn't help it." Alucard nodded, the report had detailed that the first attack had been in a rather discreet brothel. He sighed and stood up again, the boy jerked at his movement but stood also. The ancient vampire looked at him, the parent had known and had still left him; this one truly was abandoned.

"But you're here now." the boy smiled again, desperately.

Alucard let out a breath as if in defeat and the boy misunderstanding, made a small noise of relief and rushed forward gripping the taller vampire in a tight hold that would have broken human bones. The youth rested his head on a red coated shoulder and held on as if for dear life. Alucard moved, sliding blonde hair away from the youth's throat and shoulder before dipping his head down. The boy let out a tight breath when flanges slid into vein and his grip on the elder tightened, hard nailed fingers going through coat and clothing and into the vampire kings back, drawing a small amount of blood. Another hand wound into black hair knocking hat to the ground, holding what he thought was his savoir, his lover to him for the last few moments of his hard life.

It didn't take long for the youth to die.

He crumbled in the vampire kings arms turning to dust without a word. The golden chain falling to the concrete with a small chink sound. Alucard looked at it in the dust before reaching down and lifting it, defiantly a woman's ring. It had been a long time since someone had willingly given themselves over to him. In fact the last time had been, Seres. The ancient creature blinked; maybe she would still be awake if he went home now. He smiled to himself and turning making sure he was unobserved still he took to the skies ring held fast in his darkness, Seres liked pink.

**End fic**

Authoress note: all done. ^_^

Please review


End file.
